El roce hace el cariño
by ByBlove
Summary: Mal titulo. Dos personas, sus padres les obligan a casarse, se odia, se han jodido la vida mutuamente, pero... el roce hace el cariño. [Berserk & Butch] Lemon. Mejor summary dentro.
1. Introducción

Mes de Marzo, pleno siglo 21, Plube corporation, una enorme empresa de publicidad, Eneko, su propietario, un hombre de unos 53 años castaño, continuó el trabajo de su padre, quien fundó la empresa, la cual caerá en manos de su hija, Berserk, en cuanto ya no pueda trabajar ahí.

Berserk, el claro ideal de mujer perfecta, guapa, lista, dulce, cariñosa, aunque algo recatada y... virgen. Era castaña, como su padre, y con unos preciosos ojos color crema en los cuales cualquiera podía perderse.

Al mismo tiempo, y en la misma ciudad, Bujo Publicity, se podría decir que la competencia, aunque no era del todo así, su propietario, Jack, algo mayor que Eneko, también tiene un hijo que se encargara de su empresa en un futuro, Butch.

Butch, un ejemplo de dios griego en la tierra, guapo, atractivo, considerado, uno de los mechones de su moreno flequillo caía sobre uno de sus ojos verdes, lo que le daba una imagen mucho más sexy.


	2. la gran noticia

Berserk caminaba por la empresa de la familia, en dirección a su despacho, su padre la había citado en unos minutos, según el por un tema de extrema urgencia, entra se sienta, como siempre con un traje soso y recatado, el café de la maquina no hace más que ponerla más nerviosa, comienza a dar vueltas, pensando, ¿Qué podrá ser?

Pasan 5, 10, 20 minutos, esta desquiciada, su padre aun no la avisa, tenía una reunión importante, no ha salido todavía y tampoco le ha dicho el asunto tan importante. Espera, espera, espera, y sigue esperando, en silencio, escuchando el sonido estresante del reloj. Tick-Tack, Tick-Tack… Le está poniendo más nerviosa, más, y más…

Un Beep suena de su teléfono, y se oye la voz de la secretaria de su padre.

Señorita Berserk, la reunión de su padre ha terminado y la ha citado inmediatamente en su despacho

Berserk presiona el botón para responderle

Gracias

Sale, casi corriendo, llama al ascensor… la espera se le hace eterna, sube y marca el piso del despacho de su padre, tres pisos arriba, reza por llegar pronto, pero hoy no es su idea, el ascensor para en cada planta que pasa.

Habría llegado antes por las escaleras – murmura

Llega por fin a su destino, camina y llama a la puerta.

Adelante – Se oye la voz de su padre desde el otro lado y como le ha andado, pasa.

Hola papa ¿Cuál es ese tema que tanto te preocupa?

Hola Berserk, por favor, toma asiento…

Berserk así lo hace

Bueno dime… ¿Qué pasa?

Berserk… ya sabes que la empresa no está en su mejor momento ahora mismo, y llegará el día que tú la manejes como quieras, pero hasta entonces aquí mando yo, he decidido fusionarnos con Bujo Publicity

Bueno eso no está mal papa, yo misma pensaba proponértelo, creo que es una muy buen…

Berserk, déjame acabar…

Perdón…

Nuestra empresa está muy mal, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que lleguemos a la banca rota y tengamos que cerrar, la forma más rápida para ello es… que te cases con el heredero de la empresa Bujo publicity

¿Qué?

Lo siento hija, no hay otra opción

Pero papa… no me puedo casar con alguien sin conocerlo, y menos por negocios, se supone que una persona se casa por amor… no puedes hacerme esto, sabes que es muy importante para mí, buscaremos otra solución.

No la hay

Por favor papa, estamos en el siglo 21 la gente ya no se casa así porque los padres lo negocien, no somos objetos, no pienso casarme.

No es una opción Berserk…. Es una orden…

Genial papa… gracias por joderme la vida

Berserk se levanta, tanta espera para que le diga que va a joderle la vida, se va, cabreada, como es normal, sale de la empresa también, ya en la calle, se enciende un cigarro, no suele fumar, pero esta vez lo necesita, está enfadada, y mucho, si es cierto que viven bien gracias a la empresa, pero también es verdad que desde que su madre no está su padre solo se preocupa por la Plube corporation.

Ahora tendría que conocer al tal… Butch, había oído hablar de él, en las noticias y demás, todas las chicas que trabajaban en la empresa suspiraban por él, la verdad si es guapo pero tiene pinta de ser un prepotente.

Al mismo tiempo, en la Bujo publicity, un chico moreno disfruta de los servicios de su secretaria… realmente se sentía muy atraído por ella, nadie le había hecho sentir así nunca, por suerte para ambos, la parte de debajo de la mesa no se podía ver desde enfrente así que si alguien entraba no podían verla.

Mmmm… Kaoru recuérdame que te suba el sueldo

La muchacha sigue con su trabajo cuando la puerta suena

Adelante

Es su padre, ¿Qué querrá?

Hijo, tengo que hablar contigo

¿Qué pasa?

¿Has oído hablar de la competencia, la Plube Corporation?

Si, ¿Qué?

Están en números rojos

Eso es bueno ¿No?

No, la verdad es que nosotros últimamente también estamos bajo mínimos… vamos a fusionar las empresas

Ah bueno… pues si la decisión está tomada para que me hablas con tanta urgencia si habrás llegado de la reunión hace nada.

Porque tú tienes un papel muy importante

¿Un papel muy importante? ¿Por qué?

Para que el proceso de la fusión se inmediato… debes casarte con la heredera de la empresa

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Porque!?

Ya te lo he dicho

Joder papa

Ni joder ni nada, es lo que toca

Pero papa es muy injusto

Me da igual que lo sea harás lo que se te ordené

Muy bien, ahora lárgate de mi despacho ahora mismo

Hijo…

¡Ya!

Rápidamente, Jack sale del despacho, conoce a su hijo enfadado, y ahora lo está.

Me caguen todo…

Butch… tranquilo, es por el bien de la empresa – Dice Kaoru

Pero… joder, al menos podrían consultarnos… ni si quiera la conozco

Bueno, tendrás que conocerla y ya… además es muy guapa

Me da igual… escapémonos

¿Qué? No digas locuras

No son locuras, lo digo enserio

No Butch… es tu deber

Pero tú me gustas, eres la primera chica que me gusta de verdad

Es lo que toca… desde el principio esto estaba mal

Entonces… se acabo… sal de mi despacho…

Butch

Ahora

La morena sale cabizbaja del despacho y el, como su futura esposa, baja a la calle, el si acostumbra a fumar, pero esta vez lo necesita más que nada. Calada tras calada se va calmando, pero sigue enfadado, todavía la tiene que conocer.


	3. Primer encuentro, Berserk

Berserk decide marcharse a casa, ha venido andando y no le apetece pedir un taxi así que, tendrá que ir andando, está bastante lejos, pero ella está acostumbrada a hacer deporte, por eso tiene un cuerpo diez, aunque no le guste mostrarlo.

Camina y camina, hace calor, es un día soleado, se quita la americana que llevaba, dejándose una camiseta demasiado escotada para su gusto, cada vez va mas rápido, quiere llegar a casa, y ver la tele mientras come un buen helado de chocolate.

Los chicos la miran, aunque vaya recatada, su figura y su belleza no se pueden esconder, le silban, la están poniendo nerviosa, no sabe dónde meterse, nota que la sangre se le acumula en las mejillas, esta roja, completamente cuando…

¡Bum! Algo se interpone en su camino, no estaba mirando al frente cuando se choca con un chico, decide no mirarle, seguro le dice algo y se pone más roja si cabe y sigue caminando.

L-Lo siento

El chico la mira algo sorprendido, ni si quiera se ha parado a disculparse ni a nada y como ella sigue caminando sin decir nada.

Llega a casa, cuelga la americana y el bolso y empieza a dar vueltas… ¿Por qué su padre le hace esto? No es justo, ella, casada con un completo desconocido, no era la idea que tenia del amor, del matrimonio, de uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, su padre se lo quita y le da igual.

Necesita un baño, un baño relajante, de espumas y ese helado de chocolate, no lo piensa mas, va a la cocina y lo saca, junto con una cucharilla, lo deja en el baño abre el agua y va a por su pijama y ropa interior, vuelve al baño, se quita la ropa y se mete al agua, está en su punto, perfecta.

En su cabeza alguna canción de amor que se le escapa en forma de tarareo mientras da cucharadas y cucharadas al helado, escucha el teléfono, tendrá que atender, sale, después continuara con su baño, se pone su albornoz rosa con su nombre bordado en negro y atiende el teléfono

¿SI?

Hija ¿Dónde estás?

En mi casa

¿Qué? ¿Cómo dejas tu trabajo a medias?

¿Qué trabajo? Lo terminé todo y después de darme la maravillosa noticia de que tengo que arruinar mi vida me dio la gana de tomarme un descanso

Conocer a tu futuro esposo

¿Qué? ¿Encima lo consideras mi trabajo? ¿Enserio estas pensando con claridad lo que estás diciendo?

Hija no me lo pongas mas difícil

¿Ponértelo difícil? Eres tu el que está poniéndomelo difícil a mí no vengas de víctima encima

Hija, tu no lo entiendes

Lo entiendo perfectamente, vas a joderme el momento más maravilloso en la vida de una mujer, y te da igual, y todavía lo tomas como mi trabajo… ¿Crees que soy un objeto? Qué bien eso de vender a tu hija papa ¿Cuándo tengo que conocerlo?

Preparamos una cita para esta tarde

¿Cita? No, no quiero ninguna cita esta tarde, iré a su despacho a saludarle y ya esta

Hij…

Es mi última palabra – cuelga – Ya me daré el baño más tarde

Se viste, no tenía pensado salir en todo el día, comería en pijama, pasaría la tarde en pijama y acabaría dormida en el sofá después de cenar, pero ahora tenía planes, iba a conocer a su querido esposo…

Sale de casa, como siempre recatada, y camina hacia la Bujo Publicity, recibe un mensaje:

_Hija, Butch no está en su despacho, su padre me ha dicho que, como tú, decidió irse a casa_

Aparte de eso, le manda la dirección, esta vez si necesita un taxi, lo llama, llega y le lleva, es una casa grande, se parece a la suya, y parece lujosa, muy lujosa, llama al timbre, espera, espera, espera y espera y la puerta se abre, y lo ve, su maridito, ese dios griego, ahora entendía perfectamente los suspiros de las trabajadoras, pero no iba a dejarse impresionar por cuatro musculitos bien puestos, ese hombre iba a joderle la vida, y ella le iba hacer vivir un infierno.

Hola – Seria

Hola… perdón… ¿Tú eres la nueva ama de llaves?

¿¡Qué si soy que!?

La ama de llaves ¿No?

Soy Berserk, tu futura esposa

Ah… disculpa, Yo soy Butch

Lo se

Ah… ¿Te has informado de mí? – Dibujando una sonrisa traviesa

No, eres un personaje público

Tu también lo eres y no sabía quién eras

Habías empezado con mal pie, pero créeme que lo estas empeorando

Lo siento, bueno ¿Y qué te parece tu futuro esposo? – Acercándose peligrosamente

Un imbécil, idiota, prepoten…

Bueno… aparte… físicamente – Susurrando casi sobre sus labios con una sonrisa ladina

¿E-e-e-e-e-eh…? - Se aparta – No me gustas… vine a saludarte y a conocerte… y ya me voy… Adiós

Se gira pretende irse cuando él la agarra de la muñeca la gira hacia el y…


End file.
